Fly Away Paper Bird
by Yasari
Summary: One night a girl is sleeping in her bed and next morning she's in Bobby Singer's yard? Now she's being told to "get-a-hunting" yet she's scared of monsters? What the heck is going on? Set in Season 5 Sam/OC cause Sammy needs a little loving!


**What is up everyone? **

**Welcome to my fic! Please be nice, I still have yet to lose my fanfiction virginity so I am understandably a little nervous. If you think something could have been done better please say so nicely and constructively ^-^.**

**Just a small note, I do **_**not**_** live in America therefore my spelling will not be that of an American but of an Australian. This also means that I have little to no knowledge about the places in America so you'll have to excuse any vagueness about the places the characters will go to. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural except Ariel. TADA~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

For all purposes and intent I was a normal human girl with a normal life, normal family and friends. Okay sure, my friends were a little crazy but that usually comes with the territory of an art student.

Alright, maybe I'll admit that there was one weird thing about me.

I healed.

That's right, you heard me. I healed. Cuts, wounds, and scrapes; I did not even get sick. Ever.

If you asked me why that was I would not be able to tell you, to quote Lady Gaga, I was "born this way" though without the creepy alien birth scene.

The doctors had no clue what it was that made me heal and honestly, it did not bother me much, the "ability" worked to my benefit so who was I to question that?

Disregarding my strange healing ability I was perfectly normal.

Normal and _bored_ out of my mind.

Seriously, who wanted to live a normal life after reading and watching all the exciting things that happened in imaginary or _alternative _worlds? Not me that was for sure.

I just _begged_ the Invisible Pink Unicorn to grant me some type of adventure to quench my thirst. I hated being normal, it was not the life I truly wanted. My heart, my being, _sang_ for something more than this normal life.

It was a shame really, perhaps if I knew back then what I know now things might be different.

* * *

><p>Have you ever experienced that sensation of waking up in a dream? Where suddenly you realise that you are dreaming and there is nothing you can do except ride it out?<p>

The moment I realised I was dreaming was when I was surrounded by a very bright light. My hand flew up to cover my blue eyes in defence as the light was near hurting them. Nothing like this ever happened in waking hours, unless you were in a dark room and a light was switched on unexpectedly but that was different.

A deep chuckle sounded from all around me and seemed to vibrate within my very being. The chuckle was warm and had a comforting touch about it, filling me to the brim with a kind of satisfaction I had never felt before.

"_**You have grown well, Ariel,**_" the deep voice said, once again feeling as if it came from all around, having no specific origin.

"_**I do believe your father would be quite proud.**_"

My father? Well that was a little strange. Sure, my father was proud; I was the first in the family to attend University. The chuckle vibrated through the area once again, causing me to question whether the voice knew of my thoughts.

"_**That I do, Ariel.**_"

Well that response shocked me though I could not react to it, keeping the light from my eyes was a top priority at the moment.

"W-who are you?" My own voice came out weak with that dreamy sensation to it. The voice seemed to laugh as if it had been told a joke.

"_**For now let us just say I am your Grandfather,**_" how very vague of it.

"Okay Gramps. What do you want?" I asked it in an almost rude manner with a frown, the voice then boomed with mirth.

"_**You do have some of your father in you yet!**__" _Once the voice had calmed down I felt as if something had tensed up and the voices' surrounding attention on me increased. "_**It is time for you to return home Ariel. I have a task for you.**_"

"What? Home? What task?" I received no verbal answer and instead the light seemed to intensify, if that was even possible. I felt like my body was being swallowed. I let out a gasp in both shock and fright for my arms and legs disappeared into the light.

-8-

A hop, skip and a leap away into another country you will find an old gravelled salvage yard laden with stacks of broken down cars piled atop of one another in all shades of fading colour and all smelling of petrol. The yard was silent in the early morning while the owner of said yard was tucked away in his equally old home – which was in much need for a good paint job and repair – was no doubt just about to rise from bed.

Then something that no one had expected happened. A loud crack sounded through the air of the Singer Salvage Yard. A sound so loud that it shook the dirt off the piled cars while the earth rumbled like a small earthquake causing the cars within the area to creak and groan in response to the foreign movement. The owner of the yard woke up almost instantly to look around in surprise before sliding out of bed and into his brand new, "damned", wheelchair; a shot gun with salt filled rounds quickly occupied his lap as he rolled swiftly out the front door. At first glance the old, grumpy looking man saw nothing out of the ordinary but he knew better.

Keeping a wary eye open, Bobby Singer turned to roll down the newly installed ramp that had been attached to his veranda. Bobby silently grumbled at the ramp, another new and embarrassing reminder that he no longer had use of his legs to which he thanked the _dick_ Angels for and one particular _dick _for losing his mojo just when Bobby needed healing. Moving as fast and as cautiously as his wheels would allow him to Bobby travelled down the many lines of broken piled cars, looking for the source of this morning's disruption.

With the state that Bobby was now in it took quite a while for him to scan the surrounding area of his home, much to his abhorrence. He had never appreciated or thought much on being able to walk until the jack-arse doctor had told him he would never do so again. Now though, well, all he wanted to do was beat the hell out of the legs of a few people and tell _them_ to walk. So you could imagine the frustration he felt when Bobby finally came to find the cause of the sonic boom just to see a certain fallen, trench coat wearing, in need of a shave, angel just standing there and looking at _it. _Bobby grumbled.

"Great, don't tell me we've got another Angel problem," Bobby broke the silence of Castiel's staring as he approached.

"This is no angel," Castiel did not even bat an eyelid, "_It_ is an abomination. A sin of Heaven."

"So, you gonna kill it?" Bobby raised a brow, it did not look dangerous but then again, in his experience, they never did. The ruffled dark haired Angel thought for a moment.

The '_it_' in question appeared to be a female within her early to mid twenties lying atop the hood of a rundown car. The hood appeared to have crumpled underneath her, no doubt due to her sudden appearance and the odd sonic boom. The female seemed to be rather short, at least 5'5" with auburn hair just past her shoulders and dressed in pyjamas.

"No, we can use it."

"Use it? I thought you just said it's an abomination."

Only then did Castiel turn an eye to Bobby.

"So is Sam."

Bobby huffed up, not too pleased at hearing his, more-or-less, adoptive son being called 'abomination'. With a little movement the angel lifted his arm with two out stretched fingers and touched _it_. Both the girl and angel disappearing with a light flutter of wings. Bobby frowned.

"Damn angels and their damn disappearing," the old man complained as he now clumsily manoeuvred his wheel chair around to begin the long trek back towards his house.

The sun was blaring down in early morning force as Bobby eventually made it to his home and after some struggling to get up the ramp he was safely inside. Entering Bobby's place brought with it a distinct impression that it had not seen a vacuum cleaner or mop in many years. The walls and tables looked as if a thick layer of dust covered them. There were few framed photos and a lot of them held cracks. One pot plant resided in the home and only a_ normal_ person would think it was a flower when in fact it was a common ingredient in many 'spells'. Over all everything seemed to carry a strong smell of alcohol about it.

When Bobby rolled into his study frustration, that had built up over the ramp debacle, which involved him sliding backwards several times, was further increased at seeing Castiel calmly in his home, standing over it – the girl. Castiel had placed the unconscious girl on a nearby couch, one that had stuffing coming out from it and was lumpy in more than a few places.

"Thanks for the help Mister _Good Will_," Bobby snapped and rolled past Castiel who looked a little confused.

"Uh, you are welcome?"

"Idjit," he breathed out, wheeling towards his desk and jamming his gritty trade mark cap on that had been forgotten in his rush. "Well, what's the plan?"

"Train her," Castiel stated simply.

"What? What in bloody hell for?"

"She can be of use to them, to Sam and Dean," Castiel vaguely explained, obviously thinking that this was explanation enough.

"She ain't doing anythin' till you tell me what in the hell she is and why she's some 'abomination'," his wary eyes focused in on the female in question.

"She is a Nephilim, the result of the unholy union between an angel and a human," Castiel frowned at her, "that is why she is an abomination."

"Angels can have kids?"

"Only by possessing the body of a human and proceeding to have intercourse with another."

Pfft, intercourse, the angel still could not properly say the word 'sex' without feeling a little dirty.

"Uh-huh," Bobby voiced slowly, staring at the girl, "and she's useful why?"

"She will have some of Heaven's power, including the ability to exorcise demons," Bobby seemed to perk up at this, exorcising demons was always a good thing.

"That may be useful, but how do ya expect me or the boys to trust a girl that just popped outta no where?" Bobby questioned, "Not to mention we don't know who she is."

It was at that point that the young girl stirred, a lethargic groan escaping her dry lips as she slowly awoke. The girl's limbs began to move towards her face to wipe the crusty sleep from her eyes as she mumbled to herself.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I have a hangover?" the girl did not remember drinking at all the night before though she _did_ remember having a hell of a dream. Obviously she needed more sleep and less chocolate and scary shows before bed. Scary being a matter of opinion for she was a chicken.

Now moving to sit up on the musty couch the blue eyed girl shook her head before opening her eyes and when she did, well, she never expected to see two certain someone's.

Bobby looked back and forth between Castiel and the strange girl who seemed to have now taken on the habits of a fish, her mouth opening and closing several times with no sound and eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at the two men.

"Hopefully I'm still dreaming because an old drunk and an asexual angel is _not_ my idea of a good time," was the first thing Ariel said when she finally found her voice.

Of course a dream made complete sense for the reason she was suddenly seeing Bobby and Castiel, two television characters, in front of her. It is what any semi-sane person would first assume and not the possibility that she had been transported into an alternative world, a television world at that.

"No, you are not dreaming," Castiel deadpanned in his signature rough voice while Bobby's eyes nearly popped out from his head. She may not have said much but she definitely knew Castiel was an angel and that Bobby was a drunk, though any person in town could tell you that.

"Oh, okay then," the auburn haired girl said dismissively and began to lie back down to sleep.

"Whoa, hang on there, girl," Bobby addressed the girl, "how in the hell do you know about Angel boy?"

Ariel sat up again with a sigh as if she was about to explain something extremely mundane.

"Everyone knows about Cas where I'm from," Ariel now sat forward on the lumpy couch to face the two men, legs crossed as she was a bit iffy about putting her bare feet on Bobby's not-so-clean-looking floor, "and about you, Dean, Sam, John and Ellen, just to name a few."

Now if Ariel had any real brains about her or realised that this was _not_ a dream, she would've know not to say any of this as it was likely to get her killed. Bobby's forehead scrunched up as he turned to Castiel who gave him an unimpressed look. So as it was, Ariel did not realise any of this and soon came face to face with the bad end of Bobby's shot gun which had still been perched on his lap. Ariel's face quickly turned to fright and fear, having never stared down the barrel of a gun before, this was a new experience for her.

"P-please don't point that at me!"

"Then you better start yappin' girl," Bobby said in his most menacing voice.

"I-I might be able to if the threat of my head blowing off wasn't around," Ariel backed up as far as she was able to against the couch.

"Yes, that is inadvisable," Castiel stated, "she may be part angel but I do not think her human side could recover from such a wound."

Ariel's eyes popped out while Bobby lowered his gun but still glared at the girl.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked timidly, looking mainly at Castiel now, occasionally giving Bobby and his gun side glances.

"Yeah, what _is _going on, Mister Know-it-all?"

"She is a Nephilim," Castiel sighed, "Part angel part –"

"Human, yeah I get that," Bobby made a face at the Angel and Ariel just looked confused, "but how in the hell does she know about you being an angel and the others?"

"That I do not know, however it may have something to do with her appearance and how she is still alive," at this both men focused their attention back on Ariel who looked a bit shell shocked.

"Say what? Still alive? A Nephilim?" Ariel suddenly threw back a laugh, "Ahah, this is one crazy dream, sheesh."

"This ain't a dream girlie," Bobby growled, "get that outta ya bloody head."

Suddenly Castiel flicked out a knife from his coat and swiftly stabbed the red head in the arm and dragged the blade downwards before yanking it out of her skin.

"Ow!" Ariel cried out.

Bobby was not fazed at all. Ariel gripped her arm in pain as a mass of blood began to pool out of the wound at an extremely fast rate. Yet in that next second, just as fast as the blood spilled out the wound it unexpectedly started to heal, the skin closing up at an alarming speed.

"What in the hell," Bobby breathed out.

"She has healing abilities," Castiel simply said. Ariel looked up from the red raw mark to Castiel with absolute fear in her eyes. However none of that fear seemed to come from the fact that she had just healed.

"I felt that, that was real," she did not seemed shocked about the healing though, "this is real?"

"Yes," and with Castiel's announcement Ariel's blue eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Great but that still doesn't explain things."

-8-

For the second time that day I woke up with a very sore head.

"For shit sake," I groaned out and clenched the side of my skull. It felt like my heart had made its way to my brain and was beating the heck out of it.

"Side effect of massive transportation," a gruff voice sounded though I did not look at the owner, my eyes were shut tight, I was seeing white.

"Thanks for that info," I scoffed and began to blink rapidly in an attempt to clear out the white spots of pain from my vision.

"You are welcome."

As the spots gradually disappeared I looked towards the owner of the voice.

"Aw shit, I'm still here," the image of a blue eyed, scruffy, yet good looking male in an over-coat came into view. His face held no emotion as he looked down at me. I shook my head a little but discovered that that was a bad idea and had to lean against the back of a lumpy couch.

"My head has never hurt before, why now?" I mostly questioned to myself, thinking was too hard at the moment.

"Massive transportation," Castiel repeated, "the small sonic boom that came with your arrival means you have come from somewhere far away, likely another dimension."

"Dimension? Oh bloody hell," another throb jolted through my head.

"Would _anyone_ like to speak English here?" I felt rather than heard Bobby's raised voice.

"Uh, we are-"

"He means to explain in full Cas," with my head resting against the couch, a single hand holding it, I cracked open an eye to see Bobby now behind his desk, books stacked on top of one another with a bottle of whiskey beside them.

"Oh, right."

"Now what the heck is all this other dimension crap about?" Bobby asked, giving us both pointed looks while gulping down his drink.

"The Nephilim here arrived with a small sonic boom, which signals a massive transportation, something that is only needed if travelling to different dimensions," Castiel began to explain, "It seems, from her knowledge of some of the people in this dimension, the one she came from likely knows about us.

"However the question is what brought her here as only something _very _powerful could have accomplished that," Castiel finished.

"Powerful like what?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Like God," queue the dramatic music.

I let out a small chuckle which caused both males to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I understand that this is a big deal to you guys but it's a little funny."

"How is this funny?" Castiel asked.

"C'mon, you don't see it? God? Seriously? What in the dark recesses of hell would _God_ want with me?" I laughed, "And don't say he works in mysterious ways, that's just too cheesy."

"Well, no matter how much of an abomination you are, you are still one of His children," even Bobby raised an eyebrow at this, it sounded dumb.

"Please, c'mon Cas," I pleaded in half laughter, "His child? Nephilim? These things mean nothing to me."

"They should, for it means you are part angel, you have some of Heaven's power. You are connected to God and every other angel in ways no normal human is," he looked a bit affronted by my scepticism.

"Castiel, I am _not_ part Angel, I'm just a human with a weird healing power that has been caught in some weird television hallucination that just happens to allow me to feel pain," I was not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Television hallucination?" Bobby pipped in.

"Yup. You're part of a TV show called _Supernatural_ where Sam and Dean are the main characters," I nodded enthusiastically for this was one subject I could confidently talk about, "speaking of which, what season am I in?"

"Uh..."

"Season?"

"Hmm, I gotta at least be in season five, you are still in a wheel chair," but I did not know whether or not Bobby would ever get out of it, "did Luci just get outta his cage?"

"Damn right he just did, how in the hell-"

"Luci..."

Both men looked a little shocked by the nonchalance in my speech, though Castiel did for different reasons.

"Alright girlie-"

"Ariel."

"-_you_ may think you're just in some TV land but to us this is all real, got it?" I nodded as Bobby now had his game face on, most likely sick of all the confusion, "Now if Cas here says you're some Nephilim then you are. Do not question the winged-boy."

"Genderless-winged-_man_," Bobby threw me a dirty look.

"Now you can either shut the hell up and listen or I can put a bullet in ya yappin' head and we can see just how far ya healin' powers go."

"Sir, yes sir!" I gave a mock salute from my position on the couch. Deciding I did not want to be shot playing along for now seemed like a good idea until I woke up from this weird hallucination.

"Good," he leaned back in his wheelchair, "Cas, tell us what ya can about Nephilims." Castiel nodded.

"Nephilims were abundant many centuries ago and quite a few turned into heroes that you have in your history books, David, the slayer of Goliath and Joan of Arc are two examples of Nephilim, though they are warrior types.

"All Nephilim possess some power of Heaven, each can heal themselves rapidly and exorcise demons but then some are more established in fighting and others in healing," Castiel rattled on while I tried to take this all in with a pounding head.

"What type you are, I am not sure, but it shall be discovered over time," the angel nodded towards me, "though I do wonder how you ended up in another world and who your father truly is." I shrugged.

"All I know is, my world doesn't have you lot in _real_ life and my father's name is Brendon."

"You were adopted, yes?"

"How...yes I am," I blinked, "how did you know?"

"Because they are not your real parents," Castiel's answer was plain and simple. Like all his words, it carried a sense of official-ness about it, "you must be from this world."

"No- I can't be. This is all a TV show! It isn't real!" Despite my pounding head I had to fight against his words, it just was not possible.

"Sorry to bust ya bubble, girlie, but we're as real as the pain ya felt earlier," Bobby said calmly from his desk while pouring another drink.

"Continuing on," Castiel restarted, "Nephilim's are no longer allowed to exist or be created as it is a sin against Heaven for an Angel to take a host and impregnate a human. As such, any remainders have been killed off at birth, which raises another question as to how and why you are still alive."

"Well she did says she's adopted, so someone must've threw her in that other dimension when she was a baby," Bobby said and Castiel nodded in response.

"But why?"

I leaned back against the couch and looked up at the wooden ceiling. This was all so impossible, it couldn't be real yet the pain had been and that dream with the booming voice, had it been God? If it was that blew all my beliefs out the window. God? Real? Crap.

I was supposed to be an Atheist, God did not exist in my opinion. Now I was being told _He_ was real and that I was a Nephilim? Part angel with access to Heaven's powers as well as a link to God? It was all too strange to believe because I had just been asleep in bed only to awake in the infamous Singer house in my damned puppy blue pyjamas. I was supposed to just trust everything that these _characters _were saying?

"I'm just finding this so hard to believe," I heard a snort from Bobby.

"In this business, weird is normal, mermaid."

Oh great, he was now calling me mermaid, what a _lovely_ nickname. NOT.

All of a sudden the sound of a mobile phone went off and everyone was silent for a moment before Castiel realised it was coming from him. Scrambling through his over-coat Castiel found the device and pressed the answer button, he put the phone up to his ear before closing it a moment later.

"I have to go," Castiel abruptly said before approaching me on the couch and stretching his hand out to my chest.

"Wha-"

A searing pain blasted through my ribs for a good five seconds just as his finger tips hit the fabric of my outfit. The pain, while not long, caused me to cry out.

"What the shit was-" and then the flutter of wings signalled he was gone.

"I think he just branded your ribs, girlie," Bobby raised an amused brow from his desk while I just puffed in shock and residue pain.

"Jesus Christ, what in the hell for?" I grimaced out.

"Well he did say your kind was supposed to be killed off, no doubt by other Angels," the old man wheeled around from his desk, "now girl, time to get ya arse into gear."

"Say what?" I looked at him and blinked.

"Ya got some angel mojo right? Ya gonna make yourself useful now that you're here," Bobby approached some messy tables and began to ruffle around, "the Apocalypse is on and we need all the help we can get."

"What? Like hunting things? Monsters? Ghosts? ...Zombies?" I gulped at the last one.

"Damn straight."

Finding what he was searching for he threw it at me and I somehow caught it with unsteady hands. It was a gun.

"Seriously?" I held the gun away from me by the handle like it was possible to go off at any moment, "I just pop outta nowhere and you wanna recruit me?"

"Yup, beggars can't be choosers and Cas said you'd be helpful," I silently cursed the angel for this.

"What about my clothes? And what if I don't _want_ to help?" I questioned as I was still in my pyjamas. Bobby stopped in his tracks and looked at me for a moment, it was a look that told me I _would_ help and I had to remind myself that he had a shot gun.

"I got a few things that'll fit ya for now but first we needa see how much work needs to be done."

Oh crap.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to read more please REVIEW.<strong>

**I promise if you do REVIEW there shall be more detail and more interesting things going on in the next chapter. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW.**


End file.
